


The Taste Of Your Lips (I’m On A Ride)

by xxMilkTeaxx



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blood Kink, M/M, Mafia AU, Peter licks blood off of Tony, Sorta Smut, kinda nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMilkTeaxx/pseuds/xxMilkTeaxx
Summary: Peter gets a little too into bloodied Tony
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	The Taste Of Your Lips (I’m On A Ride)

Peter knows he shouldn’t like licking the blood off of Tony’s knuckles after he comes home from a busy night with ‘clients’, knows that he’s sick in the head for getting hard when he smells death on Tony’s clothes. He doesn’t get off on killing just the way it leaves Tony, all pent up and ready to fuck.

Tony indulges him and that’s half the problem, Peter wouldn’t enjoy it so much if Tony didn’t encourage him to lick at his bloodied fingers, praise him with sweet words ‘such a good kitten. Always gagging on it. Love the taste of it don’t you dirty slut?’ It makes Peter’s spine tingle in the best of ways. Makes him all pliant and dumb when Tony strokes his hair and cups his jaw.

Peter’s so fucked but he doesn’t care when Tony tells him that it’s okay to like the things he likes, tells him that his pretty cocklet is gorgeous when it dribbles cum from its metal cage after a few kitten licks at Tony’s salty bruised skin.

Peter likes when Tony fucks him raw after a ‘conference’, soaks in the anger pouring from Tony’s skin in waves. Likes to sucks the metallic right out of Tony’s dress shirt that’ll have to be thrown out when Peter’s done with it. Peter always sucks until the red turns a nice dusty pink, swallowing the blood like he’s some immortal creature of the night, like he needs the blood of some scumbag to survive. It terrifies Peter just how much he needs it. Surely like a man who needs drink after days in a desert.

Tony comes home one evening covered in thick blood, it’s on his neck, his jaw, his hands. Blood soaked into the harsh creases of his skin that’ll take Peter forever to tongue off. He doesn’t say a word just sits on the leather sofa and waits with his hand slightly aloft the arm. Peter doesn’t waste time, he crawls over to Tony and nuzzles at his fingers takes a whiff of metal and something so _Tony._ Peter’s tongue curls out of his mouth and around Tony’s pinky finger where his signet ring lays painted in russet, Peter moans as he sinks down on the small finger until his teeth hit the gold ring, he sucks long and hard until he no longer tastes blood then moves onto the next finger. He makes his way to Tony’s palm and laves at the rough skin until his tongue feels numb then repeats the process on his other hand. It soothes Peter immensely when Tony shoves four fingers into his mouth at once, gives Peter a peace of mind to be so full like that.

It feels like forever before Tony let’s Peter move on, his fingers unhooking from Peter’s jaw, Tony wipes his saliva on his dress pants before hauling Peter up into his lap. Peter immediately starts rutting against the hardness beneath the zipper but Tony tuts at him and orders him to stop lest this be over quickly, threatening to shower off the rest of the fast drying mess. Peter whines and gets to work on licking and sucking Tony’s neck, determined to get every inch off of his lovers skin. He eventually moves up to his jaw and sucks along the trimmed hair there until he reaches whiskey and cigar tasting lips. Peter moans and cums on the spot when Tony’s tongue drags along his. Peter’s small cock spurting useless seed into his boy shorts. It shakes his whole body to the core and Tony has to hold him through his tremors. Peter thanks him over and over until his voice starts to rasp and his throat starts to sting.

He’s so thankful for his lover. Understanding his weirdness and taking it in stride, turning something disgusting into something beautiful. Peter leans against Tony’s chest and sighs pleasantly, he can’t wait for Tony’s next ‘client’.


End file.
